Heart And Soul
by Serpico1986
Summary: If Lara Jean doesn t love Peter or her family with hear heart, she will certanly love with all her soul.


**This story doesn´t follow the other storyline i had writed in this site. Instead, it´s just a cliche/drama story i decided to write, taking place after the event of the Netflix movie.**

 **Hope you like.**

* * *

DSCWin, thanks for the help!

* * *

 **HEART AND SOUL**

Peter Kavinsky had spent the morning in sitting in his room holding his phone waiting for it to ring. It was as if he had his heart in his hands as he remembered the events of the past four months.

/

Sunday Four Months Ago: It was official for Lara Jean Covey and Peter Kavinsky to be boyfriend and girlfriend that they decided to do something small and simple for their first official date. As a special treat for Lara Jean, Peter invited her to get ice-cream in the park which she didn't turn down. After paying for their ice-creams Peter walked towards his girlfriend as she waited nearby. It was the perfect evening to start out their official relationship.

Everything was perfect until Lara Jean felt dizzy and without warning passed out scaring her boyfriend, who dropped the ice-cream and rushed to his girlfriend's side, just barely catching her before she hit the ground. It was lucky that the ice-cream sells man took his cellphone and called the emergency services. The ambulance showed up quickly making Peter positive that his girlfriend was going to make it.

Lara Jean had been in that hospital bed for the next two weeks, much to the embarrassment that her father was constantly coming and checking on her. She was happy that he didn't continued to hover over her, as she made it through the first initial hurtle but his heart sank when he noticed that something was wrong with his daughter's heart. That she was being placed on the heart transplant list, which held hundreds of names.

/

For the next days and weeks, Lara Jean´s hospital room were pilled up with family and friends that came to visit and know how she was doing; her grandparents came to help take care of her and care of Kitty and help Margo, while Dr. Covey were at the hospital. Even Gen came to see her one day, calming that, despite of having dislike her to 'steal' her boyfriend, she never wished Lara Jean sick.

On the other hand, as the time pass, Lara Jean was getting weaker and weaker, worrying her family. She never saw Margot so exasperated, worried and a little rude to everyone around. Dr. Covey has become somewhat a crying baby every time he entered in her room and the sight of her father´s crying, broke her weak heart into pieces. Even Kitty was walking around eggshells with her and Lara Jean suspected the little girl was afraid to lose her big sister.

''you think she´s going to… you know… die?'' Lucas asked one day, as he, Chris and Josh left the hospital room, as they never had seen their friend so sick. In response of his question, Chris throw her purse on him

''you better shut up'' she said ''nothing is going to happen to Lara Jean''

''I think he´s right'' Josh put an arm on Lucas shoulder. It happened that a few months from now, as strange as it seems, Josh and Lucas started to get feelings for each other, which annoyed Chris, who never get to be alone with her friend ''as much as i hate to think about this, we need to prepare ourselves for everything, Chris'' Josh said

''you two are better be wrong'' the other girl snapped and turn away from them. She wasn´t prepared to lose her friend in no way.

/

Just two months after the ice cream incident, Peter came to see Lara Jean, he brought flowers for her and set on her bedside, as she lies pale and weak. And it broke his heart. To makes the meters worse, they told him, if she hadn´t a new heart in less than a week, things would get dirty.

''you know…'' he started, seeing her awake'' I could give you my heart… if you want…literally, I mean'' he said

''you wouldn´t'' Lara whispered weakly ''I… will kick… your ass… when I got up there''

''you caught me, Covey'' Peter smiled

''I'm not sad, Peter… thinks for the bright side… I will see my Mom again''

''yeah… Peter nodded ''just let´s make sure, we´re not going to Romeo and Juliet ourselves, if something happens''

''okay…Deal'' Lara agreed and they kissed.

/

Two days later, Lara Jean finally managed to have a chance of a new heart; they schedule the surgery as soon as possible and promised to call Peter as soon as they got some news. That´s why he spend the whole morning, holding his phone on his hands.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring, pulling Peter out of his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the call bottom and put the advice on is ear, trying not to think about the worst.

''hey, Pete'' it was Margot´s voice on the other line; for some reason, it sounded relieved, which makes Peter happy.

''Margot… how is she?'' he asked

''let me talk to him, Margot!'' Kitty´s voice was heard beside her sister,

''wait a minute Kitty!'' Margot scolded her before turned to Peter ''Peter, the surgery went fine, Lara Jean make through it, thanks God and…''

''i´m going down to the hospital right now'' Peter rushed to say, but Margot interrupted him.

''no, she isn´t out of the woods yet, she´s not even out of the OR yet'' Margot said ''she isn´t able to have visitors, except for Dad, who is a doctor himself. And Dr. Winston, who is her doctor will keep her at the ICU to ministration till the end of this week, the surgery went well, but we don´t know if the heart will be compatible, so…''

''yeah… I get it'' Peter said a bit annoyed ''well, I will call our friends and let them know. Send my love to L.J., tell her I will see her as soon as I can'' he said

''we will, Pete, don´t worry'' Margot smiled, she knew her sister and Peter loved each other for real ''get some rest, we will update you as son as we got some other news.'' Margot explained.

_/_

During the follow days and weeks, despite of knowing he couldn´t visit his lovely girlfriend, Peter Kavinsky always got the time to go to the hospital, to stay close to her. And in the meantime, of course, their friends always pass by to get some news, which was always good.

Just a week later Lara Jean was finally able to have visitors. She was getting her strength and color back and the best part was that the heart matched her system perfectly and according to Dr. Winston, if her health improved that way, she could go home, by that weekend. Meanwhile, during this whole time, her room was almost packed with visitor, friends and family who came every day to see how she was doing.

One day, just a day before she got released from the hospital actually, peter decided to came for a visit, since the last time he came, she was sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her sleep. Once he got into the room, Kitty rush to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

''Hey Pete!'' she exclaimed ''it´s good to see you''

''it´s good to see you too, little L.J'' Peter laughed

''I will let you two alone'' the little girl said looking from Peter, to her sister, sitting on the couch. Both sisters were alone at the hospital room, Dr. Covey were working on an emergency and Margot had gone home for a few hours, to clean, before Lara Jean got back.

''don´t run at the hospital halls, Kitty'' Lara Jean said as the girl go away. ''hi Pete'' she said and out of nowhere, Peter Kavinsky, to the surprise of hir once fake girlfriend, rush to her with his eyes full of tears.

''Thanks Heavens you´re fine'' he cried. Holding her in his arms.

''are you crying, Peter Kavinsky?'' Lara Jean teased him

''no'' he lied, suddenly composing himself and pushing a chair next to her ''how are you doing?''

''I'm doing fine'' Lara Jean couldn´t help but laugh at his reaction ''weird actually, it´s feel weird not having my heart beating on my chest.''

''well… if it´s belongs to a man, I can turn myself gay, if you want me'' Peter joked

''it´s belongs to a woman, Daddy told me'' Lara Jean rolled her eyes ''but I'm afraid Peter, if this heart makes me a different person?'' she asked, and Peter embraced her again. ''I mean it, Peter''

''Lara Jean, you don´t have to worry about this'' Peter said ''listen, your heart isn´t yours anymore, but your soul is still the same and a heart... or any other organ can change that''

''you think so?'' Lara Jean asked, not trying to not show her confusion

''yeah, I suppose so'' Peter assures her ''but let´s don´t think about this and let´s makes plan to another date when you left here''

''I agree. Pete, thanks for been here'' she said as they change topic to another subject. Still, deep in her soul, Lara Jean just hoped Peter was right, as she would hate the fact this new heart makes her turn to someone she doesn´t want to be and stop love this boy she fought so much to fall in love.

 **END.**


End file.
